My Black and White Wings
by amg17
Summary: Mira, a new angel on earth, is sent to protect the humans from the demons that prey on them, but is confronted by the head demon of the area. She believes they are enemies, but he shows up to protect her from other demons. But why? More explained within.
1. Chapter 1

_**So This is my first chapter to my new story, My Black and White wings. The story is about an angel named Mira who was sent to earth to protect humans from the demons that lurked in her assigned city. Its in that same city that crazy things happen between the angels and demons, leaving Mira confused and torn. Why these feelings? Well, its only because she is being targeted by demons, finds herself falling in love, and having to fight the people she loves the most. If this doesn't make sense I'm sorry, but maybe you'll understand after a good read of my story :). Please leave a review!**_

* * *

__

Intro: Since the beginning of time when man was first born onto the earth, man would spin tales of the powers of good and evil. The good beings were called Angels and those who were evil were called Demons. The angels served the greater good under the leadership of the one called God, while the demons served under the one known as the Devil. Every story was different as man evolved through time, but the angels and the demons always remained the same in each story, playing the roles already given to them. Though the humans lived blissfully with their stories, behind the scenes things were not as it seemed…

_Chapter 1: The Dark Angel_

_The night was still as no sounds were heard, the only light coming from the luminescent moon. The giant city slept as it always did, not a single person could be found loitering the streets that late at night. Though many slept there was some who stirred in their sleep as nightmares plagued their minds._

"_Just a little more…yes, feed me your sweet nightmares…" a shadow figure loomed over the bed of a young girl as she tossed and turned in her sleep._

_The girl sweated from her fever as her energy was being drained by the demon who fed off her pain. Her breath came in more frequent shortened breathes as she kicked her sheets off and grabbed at the collar of her night shirt. The demon smiled a fang filled smile as he pushed a stray gray hair back into his greasy combed back hair. He felt stronger and more refreshed as the girl's life grew weaker and weaker as he continued to feed. Suddenly a dagger bearing a cross on its grip, came flying through the opened balcony door that the demon had come through. The demon jumped back from the girl as he hissed at the dagger before turning his attention to the one who had thrown it at him. Hovering outside the home, basking in the light of the moon, a long blonde haired woman with white wings stared down at him._

"_Demon! Remove thy self from that innocent girl! Or I shall deliver God's wrath upon you!" the woman warned the demon as she pointed another dagger at the demon._

_The demon knew at once that he was facing an angel. He let go of his dark hold on the girl and darted out into the sky with his giant bat-like wings. He chuckled as he got a closer look at the angel._

"_Your not much of angel. You have dirty blonde hair and your eyes are such a dark blue that they look as black as a demons. I was always told angels were pure and had the lightest of golden hair and the bluest of blue eyes." The demon mocked the angel as he wrapped his arms around his sides as though he had laughed very hard._

_The angel lowered her gaze as she glared at the demon, "I will not be ridiculed by the likes of you! Meet your fate for I am Mira!!"_

_Mira charged at the demon with her dagger, taking stabs at him with her incredible speed. The demon dodged the attacks with his own incredible speed, but not having a chance to fight back. Mira then jumped back as she spread out her white wings and pressed her dagger to her chest. The demon gazed at the angel feeling compelled to watch her as she stood right in front of the beautiful moon._

"_With this dagger, God, bless this forsaken demon and give him new life…with this I bless you!!" Mira prayed before sending the dagger straight at the demon._

_The demon had no time to dodge as he felt like as though his body had been paralyzed. White feathers floated around him as he felt a sharp, but pleasant feeling in his heart. As he looked down he saw the dagger pierced through his chest, the cross still showing. The demon couldn't help but smile as his body disappeared in a golden light as it ascended into the clouds._

"_I have purified that demon…I hope those up-tight archangels are proud of me. That was my first demon I got rid of in this world." Mira sighed as she replaced her dagger back into its sheath on her side._

"_So, you defeated one of my lower minions?" a smooth and charming voice rang out behind Mira_

_Mira turned around quickly as she drew the only dagger she had. When she looked around she saw a young man around her own age staring back at her with his red eyes. He had wild spiked silver hair that seemed to only glow with the help from the light of the moon. He had a relaxed face as he smiled over at Mira. He wore all black and had lots of peculiar jewelry around his neck and on his hands. Mira stood her ground, but knew that this guy was a lot stronger and could probably kill her since she was a new and weaker angel._

"_So have you come for revenge?" Mira asked_

"_No…" he chuckled before disappearing and reappearing behind Mira, placing his hands gently on her shoulders "…I came to see what new angel has entered my territory."_

_Mira quickly swung around as she tried at slash at the demon. He disappeared as quickly as the first time and reappeared behind her again. Mira turned around to face him giving him no access to attack her from behind._

"_I'm not going to kill you today. That demon was a nuisance and I'm glad he's gone. I'll be on my way since your not in the mood, but let me just reiterate this for you. This is my territory so don't do anything drastic my little angel." the demon warned her with a smile on his relaxed face before disappearing one last time._

_Mira let down her guard after a few minutes figuring it was safe and turned her attention back onto the girl. She flew into the room, contracting her wings to fit through the glass sliding door. She looked at the girl as she slept soundly before going to retrieve her dagger from the wall. After pulling it from the wall she made a cross cut into the wall as a protection to the girl and her family from any other demons._

"_Sleep well child of God." Mira whispered before taking off into the sky again. _

_She landed on the top of an apartment building, withdrawing her wings before anyone saw her. She closed her eyes as she changed into her human disguise. Her straight dark blonde hair turned to black, her wings disappeared, and when she opened her eyes they were still a very dark blue. Her slender body no longer bore the white robes of an angel, but instead had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. After looking herself over making sure she was perfect she headed over to the rooftop stairs and headed inside the building. She walked down the long stairs as she headed to the second floor of the four story building. Walking down the empty hallways of the apartment building she finally came up to a pasty white door amongst the tearing and worn blue wallpaper. Mira pulled out a key from her right pocket and slid into the lock, turning it to the left before hearing a clicking sound._

_She pushed open the door before walking in and closing the door behind her. She rushed past the small bathroom, just left of the door, and into the living room. It wasn't very big, just a couch, a small tv, and a small wooden desk in the corner of the room. To the right there was an open space leading to the all-but-white tiled kitchen with its almost '80's flower wallpaper and off-white tiled counters. A small white fridge sat up against the back of the wall of the kitchen next to the gas stove. The whole apartment was only some-what better than most motels, but was worth a lot more. Though Mira didn't have to worry about rent since she wasn't the one paying for it. She didn't question the heavens and the way they worked in the human world, although she did wish they would choose better accommodations for the angels who were here on earth._

"_What a busy night…" Mira sighed as she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped off her shirt._

_She walked into the bathroom, removing what ever clothes she still had on, and turned the shower on. She stepped into the shower letting the hot water just warm her body for a couple minutes. Then she moved on to actually washing her body and hair. When she was done showering she turned the knob as the water came to a trickling stop. Stepping out of the shower she shook her hair before grabbing a white towel and wrapping it up. She placed another white towel around her body as she walked out and into her bedroom, right across from the bathroom. Her bed was queen sized with pink sheets and matching pillows. She walked over to her vanity and sat in front of the mirror, removing the towel from atop her head. Her black hair was curly and she sighed at the sight of it. Her hair was naturally curly and black which was very different from most angels. Back in heaven most angels were born with light colored and straight hair with light colored eyes, but she was a complete opposite. In her regular form she was a complete opposite and when she changed into her pure angel form, her dark blue eyes stayed and her blonde hair was dark._

_It wasn't like she had asked for it, but she had drawn the short straw. Her sister, Sena, was born with orange brown hair and light green eyes so she wasn't that much different, but Mira was the one who was sneered at. The older angels were weary of her because of her looks so their children drew from their negativity and would pick on Mira, but Sena would always rescue her. Yet when Sena was of age she left Heaven to be a guardian angel to humans. Since then Mira was on her own and never heard from Sena again until recently. Mira lowered her gaze as she remembered the news of her sister's death that happened almost a year ago. Mira was told that Sena had been killed by a powerful demon here on earth, but died in the defense of the human. It was an honor to die for a child of God and God would reward the angel by letting them be reborn as a human. Mira hoped that her sister had been born already as a beautiful baby girl._

_Mira got up and strode over to her bed falling onto it as she looked up at the ceiling. Her eyelids felt heavy as exhaustion finally engulfed her. Tomorrow she was going to have to go to school as a normal seventeen year old girl. Mira hated the thought of it, but she looked the right age so the higher ups decided she would be undercover since teenagers were more likely to fall prey to demons. Letting her mind wander Mira let her eyes close letting her body fall into a deep sleep._

_The next morning Mira awoke with the sun peeking through the curtains and right into her eyes. Mira sat up in bed and saw that she had fallen asleep with her towel still on. __Good thing I don't live with anyone else _Mira thought to herself as she looked over at the clock that ticked on top of the desk next to the bed. It looked to be around nine o' clock in the morning. Then Mira remembered that today she had to go to the school and she was told to be there at nine! Mira quickly jumped out of the bed, stumbling a bit as her towel fell from around her body. Mira quickly dressed into the school's uniform and quickly slipped on a pair of white socks and shoes. She then grabbed her pink backpack and slung it over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

"This sucks!!" Mira complained as she ran as fast as she could to the school.

After running for almost fifteen minutes she finally saw the school in sight. It was a giant private school that looked more like a nice hotel with its many rooms and windows as it towered over the school grounds. The school was enclosed by giant walls and an overbearing black iron gate with two angels in praying position on either side of it on top of the walls. Mira smiled like as though the angels were an inside joke to her as she sped up. When she reached the gate she saw that it was locked so Mira pounded it with her fists as she yelled for someone to open up. A man in an uniform much like a security guards came up to the gate and looked at Mira with weary eyes.

"Are…you a student here?" he asked cautiously as he looked Mira up and down.

Mira was wearing the red plaid skirt, white collared button up shirt, and the black jacket with the school's crest on it just as she told to and yet the guard seemed unwilling to let her in.

"I'm new and I was running late! Please let me in!" Mira pleaded as she pushed some of he black hair out of her face.

The guard looked at her for a few more seconds before pushing a button, letting the gates slowly open for her. The guard motioned for Mira to follow him into the school. Mira did as she was told and followed the guard into the school. When she first walked in it looked just like a hotel lobby. There was a fancy rug in the middle of the floor along with a table with a beautiful vase on top of it. To the right was a long tall desk with a woman smiling happily behind it. She looked over at Mira with her chocolate brown eyes and smiled very big.

"You must be the new student! Are you Mira Nevaeh?" the woman asked eagerly as she came out from behind the desk and walked over to them.

"Um, yes. Sorry about being late. I woke up late." Mira apologized before stopping to ask, "Excuse me but about my last name…how did you spell it?"

"Oh, I was told it was spelt N-E-V-A-E-H. Was I wrong?" the woman responded curiously

"No not at all." Mira sighed. _Couldn't they have been more creative with my last name?!_ Mira thought to herself as she followed silently behind the woman who guided her to her classroom.

"…unlike regular high schools this school has the kids stay in one classroom while the teachers who teach the core subjects come to them. Elective classes are at the end of the day after all core classes are taught. The classes chosen for you were Dance I, Home ec., and Choir. I think its quite interesting that most girls choose those classes, but its understandable since they all want boys to think they are like little angels here on earth." the woman continued to speak

Once again Mira cursed the one who had chosen her last name, classes, and school. When they finally arrived at her classroom the woman softly knocked twice on the door as she waited for someone to answer.

"Come in." a woman's soft voice answered

The woman opened the door as she led Mira inside. Inside the classroom it was like a normal classroom with all the kids in uniform and staring at the people before them. The teacher was a younger and small lean woman with messy pinned back blond hair and light blue eyes. She wore a pair of black glasses that seemed to fit perfectly onto her perfectly framed face and matched her knee-length black skirt and white blouse. She also wore a pair of closed toed black heels that gave her a couple inches off the floor, but didn't make her look taller than 5'3'' with them on.

She had a soft voice as she asked, "Is that the new student who is joining my class?"

The other woman nodded before leaving Mira with the teacher. Mira felt very nervous as the teacher smiled softly at her before turning to the rest of the class.

"Everyone let me introduce our new student. This is Mira and she just transferred here so please be nice and welcome her." The teacher introduced Mira

The class stared at Mira with curious eyes before they all burst out into talk with each other. The class was loud with conversations as the teacher tried to talk over them to settle them down, but her soft voice could not be heard.

Mira over heard several questions like one from a boy who asked his friend "She's so cute, I wonder if she has a boyfriend?" and another from a girl who asked her friend, "Is her hair that naturally curly? It has to be fake". Mira started to feel overwhelmed by all the talk and finally had enough.

"Hey! Your teacher is trying to talk!" Mira yelled over all of them as they all shut up instantly

The teacher looked over at Mira with grateful eyes as she cleared her throat and added, "Yes, now Mira, your seat is the last one on the second row from the window."

Mira nodded before walking over to her seat. As she walked down the second aisle from the windows she saw a familiar face sitting in the seat in front of her own. She had a similar, if not exact, face as her sister's, orange brown hair that stopped an inch above her slender shoulders, and grey eyes. Mira smiled unconsciously as she thought _I guess my sister was reborn after all. I guess the time in heaven and the time on earth really are different. _Mira sat down behind the girl before looking over at the boy who sat next to her. Mira unconsciously blushed as she noticed that he was staring at her with intense green eyes and a sly smile on his face.

"Hey, Mira was it?" the boy whispered over to Mira

Mira turned to look at him and nodded her head. She also noticed that he was very attractive with very green eyes and his long black falling into his eyes. He wasn't small, but muscular either, just about the perfectly shaped body that was easily shown off in his own uniform. He wore the same white collared button up shirt with his jacket hanging on the back off his chair and black pants.

"Well, Mira, my name is Luke. Nice to meet ya!" he whispered to her again as she waved at her with a big smile on his face.

Mira felt her felt her face get hot so she quickly turned her attention to the front as the teacher lectured. Her eyes glanced over at the boy but quickly returned forward when she noticed that he was facing forward with his eyes still on her. After the teacher was done lecturing she gathered her stuff and left the room. As soon as the teacher left the students turned to each other and talked amongst each other. The girl that sat in front of Mira stood up and gracefully strode over to Luke's desk and sat on it, her legs just barely off the ground. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"So Luke what do you want for lunch today? Cafeteria food or the food I made?" she asked in an emotionless voice

Mira felt very uncomfortable thinking that maybe those two were boyfriend and girlfriend and that they were so close in public. As Mira stared down at her desk she heard Luke ask her a question.

"Mira, do you wanna have lunch with us?" Luke asked

Mira looked over at Luke's eager expression and also saw the narrowed gray eyes of the girl around his neck, "Um, maybe another time."

"What? But you don't know anyone here yet. Please eat with us until-" Luke persisted before he was cut off by the girl

"Until you find some real friends." she said bluntly before unlocking her arms from around Luke's neck and sliding off his desk and taking a seat back at her desk.

Luke motioned for Mira to come closer so Mira leaned over as Luke whispered to her, "Don't mind Sienna. She means no harm."

Mira wasn't fooled. She could feel the dark energy emitting from Sienna and Mira knew she would be a good target for demons. _I'll have to keep a close eye on her_ Mira thought to herself as she stared at Sienna's back. Then she felt a warm yet cold hand touch her leg. She quickly turned to see Luke leaning over with his hand on her thigh. He was looking up at her through his bangs with his green eyes and an innocent, but serious face. He mouthed something to her, but Mira couldn't understand what he said so she motioned for him to say it again. The second time she figured out what he said as a blush came across her face when he mouthed "Meet me after class". Then Luke turned forward as the teacher came in and the class started.

**_

* * *

_**

What did you think? Tell me what you think, but be nice! I do appreciate productive criticism, so if you have improvements please tell me. Don't forget to leave a review, Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here is chapter 2, kind of long but hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

_Chapter 2: To Love Thy Neighbor_

_After the core classes had ended the students shuffled out the rooms to their own elective classes. Mira walked out into the hall and was greeted by Luke instantly._

"_So what do you have next?" he asked eagerly_

"_Um, I have…" Mira started as she pulled out her schedule, "…Dance I."_

"_Really?! Sienna has that next as well! Well, I guess she can escort you to class then." Luke said as he grabbed Sienna by her arm and pulled her over._

"…_Lulu?" was the only word she said as she looked up into Luke's face._

_Luke looked down at her with a sly smile as he told her, "If you love me you'll do as I say."_

_Mira looked from Sienna's face to Luke's and back as she felt like maybe Luke was using Sienna despite knowing her feelings for him. Mira never knew that Luke could be such a controlling and manipulative person. __Poor Sienna! Luke is so insensitive to your feelings _Mira thought to herself before Sienna turned quickly to her. Sienna quickly grabbed Mira by her wrist and dragged her away in search of the dance room. Behind them, Luke waved them goodbye with a devilish smile on his beautiful face.

"Alright ladies! Now turn, kick, spin, jump and land." the instructor instructed as the girls did as they were told.

The girls were wearing different styles of dance clothes but many resembled the clothes of ballerinas except for the tutus. Mira was seated on the floor watching the others dance around gracefully before falling or slipping on the next step. The only one who didn't miss a step was the talented Sienna. She danced with fluid steps and light, but graceful movements. She had this air of grace and beauty around her that intimidated the other girls and yet, left them mesmerized by her dancing. When the music finally stopped Sienna took a bow like as though she had just performed before taking a seat next to Mira.

"Did you know that its creepy when you stare at girls like that." Sienna once again said bluntly.

Mira just chuckled nervously as her face reddened, "Well, its just that everyone dances so wonderfully that I can't tear my eyes away."

Sienna said nothing, letting a moment of awkward silence pass before adding, "That's creepy too."

_I can't win with her now can I?! _Mira thought to herself as she silently fumed behind her forced smile. After about an hour of dancing they were finally released to their other classes. Coincidentally and unluckily, Mira had every class with Sienna. Just as with dance, Sienna excelled in cooking and singing. When she sang she had a soft and light voice like an angel straight out of heaven's own choir. Though Mira wasn't much of a cook she still had the voice of an angel and she kept up with Sienna. By the time choir was over Mira could feel the hot glare emitting from Sienna's eyes. When the girls were released Luke was waiting outside of the classroom for them.

"Luke!" Sienna cried out happily as she ran over to him, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Careful, I'm fragile." Luke joked as he unhooked Sienna's arms from around his neck.

Sienna stood very close to his side as she eyed Mira. Mira knew she wasn't welcomed so she pretended to not see Luke and walked past them.

"Mira! Mira, Wait up!" a familiar voice cried out

Mira tired to walk faster and pretended to not hear him, but it was no use. A warm, but cold touch wrapped itself around her wrist and stopped her in her tracks. Mira turned around quickly to see the look of a demon on the face of an angel.

"Didn't you hear me? Where are you going?" Luke demanded to know as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"That hurts!" Mira yelled louder than she should as she snatched her wrist from his grip.

Everyone stared at Mira who's face became red with embarrassment. Mira quickly turned away and took off down the hallway. Sienna strode over to the stiff body of Luke and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled devilishly as she looked out from behind Luke's back at Mira as she ran away.

"Leave that girl be. She isn't worth it my dear." Sienna said coldly to Luke

"…your right, but plucking that little birdie's wings is so tempting…" Luke chuckled, his eyes never tearing away from Mira's back as she ran away.

Mira sat underneath a tree back behind the school trying to catch her breath after running. Looking up into the blue sky, Mira closed her eyes and thought about the feeling she got from Luke's touch. It was unusual for her, but of course she had never had contact before with a human since in heaven there were no living humans. Mira opened her eyes slowly as she felt like time suddenly slowed down. A dark feeling came from behind Mira as she turned to see a girl walking clumsily through the trees towards her. Mira reacted quickly as she jumped into the tree to try and keep herself from being noticed by the girl who was emitting a dark aura. As she passed beneath Mira, Mira noticed that the girl's heart was black and slowly dying and it showed on the girl. She was very pale with worn and tired eyes with messy faded brown hair falling into her face. Mira could tell from one look that this girl was being targeted by a demon so many times that it was affecting her entire well-being. When the girl disappeared back into the school Mira knew she had to confront the girl before she left for home. Mira ran back inside and followed the feeling of the girl's dark aura back into one of the lower classman's classroom. The girl was sitting up against the wall panting heavily with her eyes closed. Mira stopped from entering the room when she saw a dark figure looming outside the window.

It was a demon just as Mira had predicted. He had dark red hair with long bangs that were pushed to the side over his left eye. His eyes were a deep red just like a demon's and he wore a tight black shirt and baggy red pants. He was good looking and Mira could tell it was his selling point. The demon flew in with his bat wings and a deceivingly concerned face. He retracted his wings and stood by the girl looking down at her with fake concern.

The girl opened her eyes and looked up at the demon with a smile as she panted, "You're here, Jack? I knew you wouldn't leave me…"

"Of course not sweetie. How could I just let you die on me?" Jack assured her as he knelt beside her.

The demon wrapped his arms around the girl and she wrapped her own weak arms around the demon. She weakly smiled as whispered faintly into the demon's ear, "I love you".

Then Mira knew it was time to step in when she saw the demon was starting to suck the remaining life of the girl. Mira busted through the door, startling the demon as he dropped the girl and backed away. Mira stood her ground as she pulled out the cross necklace that was hidden under her shirt.

Mira closed her eyes as she concentrated onto the cross as she said, "Give me the power to protect your people, God, as I become your messenger of light!"

As Mira finished talking her body was engulfed in light. Her clothes changed into long white robes, her hair changed to dirty blonde, and her eyes stayed a dark blue. When she was done changing into her angel form, the light around her body disappeared revealing her angel self to the demon. Jack, the demon, looked at Mira with an interested face. He smiled at her with a charming smile before disappearing before Mira's eyes. Mira looked around quickly, but had no time to react when Jack reappeared behind her. He grabbed Mira by one arm and twisted it behind her back as he wrapped his other arm around her neck. He dug his face into her hair and took in the sweet smell she had.

"Angels always smell good…and your very beautiful. It makes me want to eat your very soul." Jack whispered into Mira's ear, his warm breath on her neck.

Mira struggled but with no results. The demon had become very strong since he had fed off one girl and had imbedded a dark seed within her heart. Jack didn't even break a sweat as Mira continued to struggle in his grip.

"Let me go you filthy demon!" Mira yelled as she tried to release a purification barrier around herself

The demon felt his hand and arm begin to burn where he was touching her skin. He knew from experience what she was doing and knew how to stop it. He playfully bit Mira's earlobe knowing that it would end her concentration and the barrier as well. Mira jumped when she felt his lips on her ear and had forgotten about the barrier to focus on what Jack was doing to her.

"What the?! You can't seduce me you demon!" Mira told him sharply before a frail voice spoke up.

"Jack…please stop….I thought that you were my lover…." the weakened girl managed to say as she tried to get herself up off the floor

"Get back Natila. This has nothing to do with you anymore." Jack told her coldly as he gave her a unconcerned look.

Natila stopped in mid step as a sudden tear ran down her face, "It does have something to do with me! We are lovers and now you have your arms around another woman and are trying to seduce her! This has-"

Natila was so upset that more tears had run down her face and she had run out of breathe. She gasped for air as she collapsed to her knees again. Then she fell onto her stomach, her arms clutched around herself tightly with a pain stricken face. Jack gave no concern for her and turned his attention back to the angel in his arms.

"As you can clearly see, I have an immense power just by feeding of one particular soul. Just think about how powerful I'll be when I do it with many other girls. Yet, I won't be able to defeat the head demon in this area. Do you want to know why? Its all because even though he has the power, he also something I don't have." Jack paused momentarily before continuing, "He has a fallen angel by his side."

Mira's eyes widen when she heard what he said. She was told by her sister once that fallen angels were angels who once served God, but then chose to renounce their faith and love for him. They forsaken God and turned to the devil instead and this is why they were called fallen angels. Usually a fallen angel looked like any other angel except that their eyes and wings were now the color gray. Mira tried to recall when the silver haired demon had approached her just last night and if there was another around. She couldn't remember if there was an angel around at that time since she had been preoccupied with trying to fight off the demon.

Jack frowned at Mira's preoccupied face before trying to get her attention again, "Don't ignore me, angel. Now as I was saying, I don't have a fallen angel like him, but then you came along. Now, angel, do me a favor and become my own personal fallen angel. Renounce your faith and love for God!!"

Jack tightened his grip around her neck and twisted her arm slightly more. Mira cried out in pain, but it was faint since he had a grip around her neck. Mira was in trouble and she knew it. She was weak and had barely even been on earth for very long and now she was about to be killed or become a demon's minion. Mira wanted to cry out for help, but she knew it was useless and she knew was going to die just like her sister.

"Well, what do you say angel? I'll even make you my queen when I overthrow the prince the darkness. Don't get me wrong though, I will have plenty of other woman, but you will my only queen." Jack tried to convince her as he whispered into her ear.

Suddenly the door busted down as a bright light shone through. Mira and Jack looked over and saw a beautiful figure standing amongst the light. The woman stepped closer and revealed that she was an angel, but she was more mature looking and even more beautiful than most angels.

"Unhand the girl you demon! Or so help me, I will slice you to pieces!" the angel warned with a menacing tone as she drew a sword from her side.

The sword glowed magnificently with its beautiful design that also bore a cross on it. The angel pointed the sword at the demon as she flipped a bit of bright blonde hair out of her face. Her bright blue eyes and perfectly framed face seemed familiar to Mira, but the thought was interrupted when Jack flung Mira onto the ground. Jack had released Mira quickly when the other angel had swung her sword at him. Jack knew he couldn't take on two angels so he decided to retreat for the time being.

"Watch out my little angels! I will be back!" Jack warned before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Mira picked herself off the ground as she looked over at the other angel. The angel looked over at Mira with a big smile as she walked over to her. It then clicked that this angel bore a striking resemblance to her first teacher today.

"So they sent an incompetent little angel here to take care of demons? How foolish of them." the angel said coldly with the same warm smile

Mira couldn't believe what she just heard and couldn't exactly find the right words either. The woman helped Mira off the floor before striding over to the girl on the floor. Mira watched as the angel took out her sword again and brought to her chest. Her lips moved quickly and silently as the sword glowed again. Then she brought the sword of her head and brought it down upon the girl. Mira watched in horrified silence as the sword pierced the girl's chest.

"What are you doing?! You'll kill her?!" Mira screamed in horror

"Shut up you brat. You don't know what your talking about. The girl is fine." the angel told Mira as she withdrew her sword.

Mira looked down at the girl and saw what she was talking about. The girl regained color in her face and she was smiling faintly. The dark aura that was once around her was no longer there and she looked like a weight ad been lifted from her shoulders. Mira looked back at the other angel as the other angel transformed back into her human form. Mira turned back as well and saw that her suspicions were right. Her teacher stood before her without her glasses and her log blonde hair was shorter in human form.

"So you're an angel as well?" Mira asked

"Yes, my name is Eve. I am a high ranking angel who is undercover here as a teacher. I could tell from the moment you walked in that you were in angel. Although I don't see why the high ups sent you here. Your very weak and this place is know for its powerful demons." Eve introduced herself as she put her glasses back on.

"Well, they could have sent me here because my sister was sent here, but she was killed by a demon." Mira suggested to Eve

Eve raised an eyebrow before asking, "Your sister died here? Who was your sister?"

"My sister's name was Sena." Mira answered

"Sena? Oh, I remember her. Wait, they told you that she was killed by a demon? That's not right. Your sister wasn't killed by a demon." Eve told Mira

"What? Then my sister is alive?!" Mira asked overjoyed by the thought of seeing her sister again

"Yes she's alive, but unfortunately your sister ran off with a demon." Eve paused before adding, "And the demon she ran off with was the head demon of this place…."

Mira stood in shock as she immediately remembered what Jack had told her. A fallen angel was accompanying that silver haired demon and her sister supposedly left with that same demon. Could her sister have become a fallen angel? No. Mira truly wanted to believe her sister was still an angel and she continued to want to believe as she collapsed to her knees and began to scream out her sister's name.

* * *

Let me know how you liked and review review review! lol thanks alot for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here is chapter 3. My chapters for this story will be coming out a bit slower since I write more for this story and also have another story I'm doing. So sorry if your reading this is my chapters are coming out slowly. Anyways read and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Angel vs. Angel, Sister vs. Sister

Mira opened her swollen eyes and saw the ceiling of the nurses office. Mira sat up in the bed and looked around the room seeing only another bed and posters on the walls. Mira slid off the bed and exited the room into the main room of the nurses office. Eve was sitting in the nurses chair looking in a folder with a serious expression.

"Um, Eve?" Mira interrupted as Eve looked up at her

"You're finally up? Do you always sleep well after you weep like that? Well, I'll tell you this now, you need to suck it up and get over it. Your sister betrayed you and the higher ups are making you pay for her sin by letting you fight here in her stead." Eve bluntly told her with an apathetic tone as she uncrossed her legs and stood up from the chair.

Mira felt her heart twist at Eve's words. She felt like her insides wanted come up violently, but Mira fought against it. Eve looked over at the hurt face of Mira's and let out a sigh.

"Mira, you need to get over your sister. Even though she betrayed you, it was her choice in the first place. She was unfit to be an angel." Eve told Mira coldly.

Mira shot Eve a glare that was filled with tears. Eve was taken back at first, but then she walked over to Mira, raised her hand, then slapped her across the face. Mira's eyes were open wide with surprise and her cheek turned red and stung from the impact.

"Be strong Mira! We only have each other in this town! Don't make an enemy out of your only friend!" Eve yelled at Mira with a hurt face that said she was genuinely sorry.

Mira wiped away the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes and patted her face lightly before giving Eve a serious expression.

"I'll be strong! I'll be strong for my sister and my parents!" Mira confidently yelled with a smile on her face

Eve smiled softly back at Mira as she placed a head on her head, rubbing it affectionately, "That's a good girl. Now we need to deal with that demon named Jack. He is trouble in the making. We won't be able to handle him if he tries to become even more powerful than Luscious."

Mira looked at Eve curiously as she repeated, "Lu-she-us?"

Eve nodded her head and continued, "Yes that's the name of the head demon in this area. I'm sure you've seen him since he likes to make himself know to everyone."

Mira thought back to the silver haired demon and how he only wanted to introduce himself the first time they met. What a weird fellow Mira thought to herself before turning her attention back to Eve.

"He is a decent demon to say the least. He is quite the leader and tries to keep all the demons in check as to not have the angels coming after his head. He's very cunning and knows how to use people to get what he wants." Eve continued as she looked over at Mira to make sure she was still listening to her.

"So does he kill angels?" Mira asked

"Well, since I've been here he's only killed one angel and it was one who tried to kill him single-handedly and get glory from it. That angel was definitely weaker than Luscious so it wasn't much of a fight. At that time was a weaker angel so I couldn't help that angel although now I think he deserved it for his stupidity." Eve answered Mira

Mira nodded her head, but she started to think about what Eve must have been like before she became so cold and distant. As Mira thought this over she was unconsciously staring at Eve with unfocused eyes. Eve noticed right away and she became so ticked off that she grabbed a stapler off the desk and hurled it at Mira, deliberately missing her by an inch. Mira jumped when the stapler came her way then turned towards Eve with a look that said "What did I do?!"

"You weren't paying attention! You could easily be killed if you space off like that! You better stay on your toes if your with me!" Eve scolded Mira before turning around and heading out the door, grumbling and mumbling words under her breath.

"Wait! I promise I'll pay attention! Don't leave me!" Mira called after her as she quickly went after her.

----------------------------------

That night Mira returned to her empty apartment, dropping her bag at the door and laying out on the couch. The apartment was completely dark except for the moonlight that seeped through the glass doors leading to her balcony. Mira figured she would take a short hour nap before heading out on angel duty tonight. As she slowly drifted off to sleep she heard a knock on the glass. Mira immediately jumped up and off the couch, landing on the ground with her cross ready in hand in case she needed to transform.

"Open up Mira! Its me, Eve!" Eve yelled through the door as she pounded on the glass door.

Mira let out a sigh of relief before getting up and walking over to the balcony. She drew back the curtains and saw Eve in her angel form, standing before her on the balcony. Eve motioned for Mira to come outside so Mira changed into her angel form. Then she opened the balcony door, compressed her wings, then walked out onto the balcony with Eve.

"Alright lets head out on duty." Eve ordered Mira before taking off into the sky.

Mira followed suit, expanding her wings and taking flight. The breeze that night felt good, but swayed the angels as they stayed afloat.

"Alright lets split up. I'll take uptown and you take downtown." Eve ordered Mira before taking off towards uptown.

Mira took off in the opposite direction, looking down at the buildings and trying to pick out any dark presences. After a few hours her wings grew tired so Mira decided to take a break on top of a nearby building. She sat looking up into the night sky, observing and admiring the stars. Mira remembered wanting to look at stars when she was heaven with Sena. They would talk about the stories their mother would tell them about the human world, always wanting to it for themselves. Especially the night sky and the stars that would sparkle at the right time. Mira felt like crying again as she remembered all the things she used to do with her sister. As she was preoccupied, a dark presence snuck up behind her.

"Hello, my angel." a familiar voice whispered into Mira's ear

Mira tried to quickly turn around, drawing her dagger, but the demon stopped her by grabbing her by the wrist.

"Jack!" Mira exclaimed as she glared at the demon, trying to get her hand free

"I told you I would be back didn't I?" he chuckled as he bent Mira's wrist, making her drop her dagger.

"Gah!" Mira yelled as she let go of her dagger, watching it as it dropped to the earth, "Dammit!"

"What harsh language for an angel. It doesn't fit such a beautiful angel like yourself." Jack joked as he pulled Mira in closer to him.

Jack wrapped his arms around Mira, squeezing her tightly so she couldn't break free. Then he laughed at the futile attempt Mira made to get free from him.

"Why struggle? Your only going to wear yourself out. Although it would make it easier for me to take you then." Jack told Mira with a smile on his face

Mira frowned at him with a glare that warned him that she wasn't happy at all. Jack then placed a kiss on her forehead, making Mira blush and struggle even more.

"What are you doing?! Don't be so intimate with me!" Mira warned him

"Why not? Aren't you going to become my fallen angel?" Jack asked her innocently

"Hell no! I would never become your-!" Mira protested before stopping when Jack leaned in closer to her

Mira closed her mouth fearing that he was going to do what she hoped he wouldn't do. As she braced for the impact of the demon's lips on her own, she closed her eyes wishing she would be saved. Then Mira opened her eyes when another familiar voice appeared.

"Get your hands off of her. She is my angel." the voice warned with a chilling voice

Mira opened her eyes to see Luscious flying right above them. He stared down at them with his illuminate red eyes and a face that warned Jack that he wasn't playing. Jack immediately glared back at Luscious, obviously challenging him. Luscious smiled slyly before whispering something his breath quickly. Then a grey blur shot out from behind Luscious and shot down towards them, causing Jack to let go of Mira. Mira put some distance between herself and the other demons as soon as she was let go.

"Good job, Sena." Luscious praised the angel that appeared next to him

Mira looked up at the angel and immediately her heart began to ache. The angel had grey wings and grey eyes, but everything else belonged to Sena. It was true that Sena had become a fallen angel and served Luscious. Sena turned with her expressionless face towards Mira then turned to face Luscious.

"Should I dispose of that angel?" she asked

Mira's eyes grew wider before she yelled, "But I'm your sister! Would you-?!"

Mira was cut off mid-sentence when Sena suddenly appeared before her with the sharp point of her staff near her neck, "I'll do as Luscious says even if it means killing my own sister."

Mira felt like the tears were coming when she heard her own sister mentioning killing her. It was painful to see the cold expression she gave her like as though she didn't even matter.

Jack couldn't stand that he was being ignored and interjected, "I hate to interrupt the family moment, but that angel is mine. Your not the only one who can have a fallen angel by his side."

Luscious turned to face Jack and gave him a mocking smile as he replied, "I believe that the angel was refusing your proposal earlier. Which I'm sure means that she won't be your angel."

Jack's face grew red with anger before he charged at Luscious with his drawn sword. Sena disappeared and reappeared in front of Jack as she blocked his attack with her staff. Jack jumped back to give him and Sena space. Then Sena lifted her staff above her head as it glowed intensely, changing from a staff into a bow and arrows. Sena got an arrow ready and pointed it at Jack, aiming straight for his heart.

"I'll send you back to hell if try to attack my Luscious again." Sena warned him through a deadly hiss

Jack yelled back at her, "Filthy wretch! How dare you speak to me that way?! Your nothing but a lowly trait-!"

Jack stopped in mid-sentence as he coughed up blood. Mira looked to see that Luscious had attacked him when he wasn't looking. Luscious licked some of the blood off the blade of his sword, his red eyes sending chills down Mira's spine.

"Don't you dare say a word about my precious Sena." he hissed as he placed his sword back at his side.

"Damn, cough, you…" Jack cursed him as wiped some of the blood away from his mouth before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Mira watched as Sena didn't relax, but istead, she turned and aimed her bow at Mira.

"You better stay away too or else…I'll kill you Mira…" Sena warned her coldly

Mira's eyes grew wide at the thought that her sister would kill her , but then her attention was drawn back to the demon when she heard him order Sena to put away her weapon.

"Put down your weapon. I really don't want to see two sisters going at it." Luscious ordered Sena as he flew closer to Mira.

Mira stood her ground, but flinched when he extended a hand out to her. His cool hands grabbed her own as he brought her wrist to his face. Mira watched as he took a look at it, his red gaze and cool touch making her heart beat faster.

Then Luscious looked up at her, his red eyes mesmerizing her as he recommended with his silky smooth voice, "I think you should get your wrist looked at by that other angel. It may be fractured and I'm sure she knows how to heal wrists since I've broken hers many a time."

Mira noticed he turned his gaze behind her so she turned to see Eve looking at them with a flustered face.

"Damn you, Luscious!" Eve shouted as she drew her sword and charged at him

Luscious smiled as he let go of Mira's hand, disappearing and reappearing next to Sena. Sena glared at Eve and Mira's way as she latched onto Luscious. The scene looked familiar, though Mira couldn't remember where, but it was indeed familiar.

"Guess we'll see you ladies later." Luscious laughed as he courteously bowed

As he came up he stopped to look directly at Mira and added, "I especially look forward to seeing you soon, Mira."

Mira's face grew hot and her heart skipped a beat as Luscious and Sena disappeared into cloud of black smoke. Then Mira turned her attention to Eve who had grabbed her wrist and pulled it closer.

"That bastard. Well at least he didn't break it, just a fracture." Eve cursed before letting go of Mira's wrist.

"Actually he didn't do this to me. It was Jack who was attacking me, it was Luscious who came and saved me from Jack." Mira explained

Eve looked surprised and confused as she asked, " He…saved you?"

Mira thought about it too and was surprised as well. Luscious had saved her, an angel and someone who hated him. But why? As Mira thought about this she couldn't help but place a hand to steady her rapidly beating heart.

* * *

So there you go! Hope you'll continue to read, and don't forget that i like reviews and would really appreciate any criticism as long as its constructive. Thanks again!


End file.
